


De la définition des limites et de leur utilité

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [34]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Collateral Damage, Ficlet, Gen, Psychic Violence, Sequel, UDC!verse, the end justifies the means, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Ce qui est décidé implique, par définition, tout ce qui n'est pas décidé. Ouvrant par la même la voie à tout ce qui peut être fait, sans autre limite.





	De la définition des limites et de leur utilité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/gifts).



> **Prompt**  : « You’re supposed to talk me out of this »  
>  **Fandom / personnages**  : Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Kanon et Saga  
>  **Note**  : se déroule dans le cadre du post-UDC. Contexte (très grossièrement résumé) : Le Sanctuaire fait face à un groupe de dissidents bien organisés et décidés à bouleverser l'ordre établi depuis plus de deux mille cinq cents ans, quitte à prendre le monde en otage pour parvenir à leurs fins. Plus précisément, ce texte s'inscrit à la suite de [« Mieux vaut tard que jamais »](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643655).

_ Etat du Nevada, Etats-Unis d'Amérique _

« Tu es supposé m'en dissuader.

— Oh, vraiment ?

— Oui. Vraiment. »

Saga se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire en guise de réponse au coup d’œil circonspect de son frère puis baissa la tête vers l'homme agenouillé devant eux. Celui-là, ils l'avaient rattrapé au beau milieu du désert, à deux cents bons kilomètres de la zone dite ''51'' et par conséquent bien trop près de celle-ci pour qu'il ne fût pas le suspect idéal à l'origine du spectacle soins et lumières dont les réseaux sociaux se repaissaient depuis des semaines à grands renforts d'enregistrements inaudibles et de vidéos à peine plus lisibles. De plus, le bougre était véloce, tenant d'une vitesse moyenne digne d'un chevalier d'argent à la constance pour le moins admirable : ils avaient failli se fatiguer.

« Ils le tueront, de toute manière. »

Le ton songeur de son aîné acheva de hausser le deuxième sourcil de Kanon qui à son tour reporta son attention sur leur prisonnier, lequel, malgré tous ses efforts, ne réussissait plus à réprimer un tremblement nerveux. La peur ? Oui, de toute évidence : il savait à qui il avait à faire. D'où sortait-il ? L'image mentale que les jumeaux en avaient transmis à Aldébaran n'avait donné lieu en retour qu'à une dénégation aux relents d'impuissance : l'homme ne faisait pas partie de la pourtant longue liste établie par le chevalier du Taureau de ceux et celles susceptibles d'avoir rejoint les rangs des ''Enfants du cosmos''. Comme à chaque fois, les deux Grecs grimacèrent dans un même élan alors que leurs esprits se renvoyaient le label pompeux derrière lequel les affidés de Dimitri s'étaient rangés. Une belle brochette d'esprits faibles, frustrés et revanchards, oui ! D'ailleurs dans quelle catégorie fallait-il ranger celui-là, voilà un sujet qui aurait pu être intéressant à questionner si d'autres priorités ne s'imposaient pas à eux, là, tout de suite. Avant, par exemple, que ce qui était censé être une discrète incursion sur le territoire américain ne virât à l'incident diplomatique en bonne et due forme.

« Je croyais pourtant que _nous_ étions tous tombés d'accord pour ne pas faire usage de cette... alternative ? »

Kanon n'avait pas tout à fait réussi à diluer parmi ses mots une ironie acide qui tira un rire bref à Saga et vit leur prisonnier se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même :

« A l'encontre des services secrets et de l'armée, oui, en effet. Mais il ne me semble pas qu'Aioros ait évoqué d'autres catégories de personnes... si ? »

Médusé, Kanon contempla son jumeau qui de nouveau avait tourné son regard vers lui. Un regard paisible que d'aucuns auraient qualifié d'innocent s'ils n'avaient _bien_ connu le Pope du Sanctuaire.

« Saga, tu es vraiment... »

Secouant la tête, le cadet éclata d'un rire franc sous le soleil de plomb du Nevada comme un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de son frère qui pencha la tête de côté :

« A qui l'honneur ?

— Je m'en voudrais de te priver de ce plaisir. Et puis, tu fais ça tellement bien.

— Dans ce cas... »

Une flambée de cosmos atomisa les particules de sable et de poussière que la chaleur subite venait de soulever, l'onde de choc se propageant en un cercle parfait autour d'eux. Le temps qu'elle parvînt aux bâtiments militaires, ils auraient tous les deux disparu et leur prisonnier aussi, très probablement. Dans l'intervalle toutefois, Saga avait le temps de lever son poing droit, qu'il ajusta en direction du front de l'homme dont le menton s'était brutalement redressé, mu bien malgré lui par le déploiement de puissance du Pope. Les yeux écarquillés, cloué au sol sous l'effet des cosmos combinés des jumeaux, il ne put qu'assister en spectateur impuissant à ce que dans moins d'une seconde à présent, il ne serait plus en mesure de qualifier comme son propre châtiment.

Le Gen Ro Mao Ken ne fut qu'un murmure emporté par la brise brûlante. Un souffle à peine affleurant aux lèvres du Pope. Une arme que d'un geste désinvolte il abandonna là, au milieu de nulle part avec la certitude qu'elle accomplirait son office, au moment que lui choisirait, à l'endroit où il le désirerait. Une arme, parmi d'autres qu'il leur restait à créer.

« Le prochain... »

D'un pas ample, Saga avait rattrapé Kanon qui s'éloignait, le dos déjà tourné au pantin vacillant sur le sol aride et dont la volonté était devenue le jouet de son frère. Posant une main sur épaule, le Pope acheva d'une voix de basse qui coula un frisson le long de son échine :

« ... sera pour toi. »

 


End file.
